U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,483 disclosed a wing movement for ornithopters including a plurality of pairs of wings mounted to the output shafts and each movable along a curved infinity-symbol-like pattern projecting substantially along one side of the drive motor.
However, this prior art has the following drawbacks:    1. Two motors and two gear boxes are required for driving the pairs of wings to increase the total weight of the ornithopter, thereby limiting the miniaturization of an ornithopter or micro-aerial-vehicle (MAV).    2. A pair of wing movements (72, 74) are provided each having a pair of wings (76, 78; 80, 82), so that total four wings are required for constructing such an ornithopter, thereby possibly increasing product weight, installation complexity and maintenance problems.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present micro aerial vehicle with lighter and simpler construction.